familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Swanson Episode Appearances
Episodes with appearances by Joe Swanson: *FG105 "A Hero Sits Next Door" *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *FG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG301 "The Thin White Line" *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG305 "And the Wiener is..." *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG310 "A Fish out of Water" *FG311 "Emission Impossible" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG316 "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG319 "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *FG402 "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" (Law & Order intro) *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *FG409 "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" *FG410 "Model Misbehavior" *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG413 "Jungle Love" *FG415 "Brian Goes Back to College" *FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" *FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG419 "Brian Sings and Swings" *FG420 "Patriot Games" *FG421 "I Take Thee Quagmire" *FG422 "Sibling Rivalry" *FG424 "Peterotica" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG427 "Untitled Griffin Family History" *FG430 "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG505 "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *FG507 "Chick Cancer" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG509 "Road to Rupert" *FG510 "Peter's Two Dads" *FG511 "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *FG512 "Airport '07" *FG513 "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" *FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" *FG601 Blue Harvest (as Biggs Darklighter) *FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie" *FG606 "Padre de Familia" *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG609 "Back to the Woods" *FG610 "Play It Again, Brian" (mentioned) *FG611 "The Former Life of Brian" *FG612 "Long John Peter" *FG701 "Love, Blactually" *FG703 "Road to Germany" *FG704 "Baby Not On Board" *FG705 "The Man with Two Brians" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" (heard only) *FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" *FG708 "Family Gay" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG710 "FOX-y Lady" *FG712 "420" *FG713 "Stew-Roids" *FG715 "Three Kings" *FG716 "Peter's Progress" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" *FG802 "Family Goy" *FG803 "Spies Reminiscent of Us" *FG804 "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag" *FG806 "Quagmire's Baby" *FG807 "Jerome Is the New Black" *FG808 "Dog Gone" *FG809 "Business Guy" *FG810 "Big Man on Hippocampus" *FG811 "Dial Meg for Murder" *FG812 "Extra Large Medium" *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG814 "Peter-assment" *FG815 "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" *FG816 "April in Quahog" *FG818 "Quagmire's Dad" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (as Imperial Probe Droid) *FG821 "Partial Terms of Endearment" *FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" *FG903 "Welcome Back, Carter" *FG904 "Halloween on Spooner Street" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG908 "New Kidney in Town" *FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" (non-speaking cameo) *FG910 "Friends of Peter G" *FG912 "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" *FG914 "Tiegs for Two" *FG917 "Foreign Affairs" *FG918 It's A Trap! (as Jabba the Hutt) *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1002 "Seahorse Seashell Party" (mentioned) *FG1003 "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q." *FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" *FG1006 "Thanksgiving" *FG1007 "Amish Guy" (mentioned) Category:Episodes